Love Support: A mavin fanfiction
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: Michael and Gavin get into a serious accident, Michael is left with one a few injuries while Gavin is in a deep coma. Gavin can think but his body is dead. Doctors argue with the RT clan about taking him off life support. Find out what happens. Rooster Teeth. Kind of a Mavin but not really. Just read it. I bet you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

_It was the average Tuesday afternoon. Gavin and Michael were headed home from Roosterteeth. Michael usually dropped Gavin off at Geoff's house because it was on the way. Gavin and Michael were laughing like they normally do as they passed jokes back and forth.  
A few miles away from the house Michael came to an intersection, they continued to talk and when Michael got the green light, he went, but was suddenly stopped. A green SUV ran the red light and creamed the side of Michaels car. The driver of the SUV, which was a teenage girl, that was texting and driving died on impact. Michael groaned loudly as the dust settled, he already heard people yelling and sirens. "Gavin!" Michael yelled but didn't hear anything "Gavin! Gavin talk to me!" He cried as the pain finally set in. "Sir how many people are in the car!" am EMT called out. "T-two!" Michael said through sobs.  
They were both taken to the hospital in ambulances. The EMT's wouldn't tell Michael about Gavin. Michael was worried and the stress from worrying made his head throb. He laid in the back of the ambulance sobbing. Crying out for Gavin.  
When Michael got to the hospital he was alert. "Where's Gavin!?" He wouldn't stop asking but the nurses responded with this same thing over and over. "Just wait, sweetie." Ten maybe 20 minutes later Geoff arrived in a hurry. "Where are they?!" He asked the nurse at the desk... "Who, sir.." She said as she copped an attitude. He narrowed his eyes. "Michael Jones and Gavin Free." The lady took as long as she wanted before coming back to her desk. "You can see Jones but you can't see Free." "Why can't I see, Gavin?" "That's confidential sir..." She grunted. Geoff took a deep breath and cleared his head before he started yelling in a hospital. "Can I please have Michael's room number." He sighed. "611." She said before turning away and yelling a group of nurses what to do next._

_ "611, 611, 611." Geoff repeated to himself as he hurried down the hallway. "600, 602, 604, 606,... 611!" He said before taking another deep breath and knocking on the door before going inside. "Oh sweet God, Geoff!" Michael said as he put his glasses on. He had a cast on his left arm and a bandage on his ankle. "What happened?!" Geoff said as he hugged michael's neck. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're alive.. Do you know about Gavin?" Geoff asked, Michael perked up a bit. "Nothing! They won't tell me anything.. Did they tell you something?!" Michael asked. "No, they wouldn't even tell me the room number.." Geoff sighed as he sat down in the chair in the corner. "Well this is what happened.." Michael started.  
"Well to start off with, it wasn't my fault, she had ran a red light." He paused trying to remember. "She hit us, officers came about twenty minutes ago as they were putting the cast on.. They told me she died but since it was her fault, nothing was going to be held against me.. I have a broken arm and a sprained ankle.. That's all that's wrong with me.." He paused again "Except I'm so damn worried about Gavin. I'm sure they would have told me something by now, Geoff.. They won't tell me anything.. What if he dies, Geoff? How will I be able to live with myself? I would have killed him.. It would be my fault." Michael said as he took his glasses off and put his good hand to his face and made little sniffles. "Make sure he doesn't die Geoff.. Do as much as you can.. Please.." Michael said as he spoke through small sobs.  
Geoff walked back into the hall way to see if he could find a doctor instead of a snobby nurse. He found a man with a grey beard taking off gloves after coming out of a room. "Sir?" Geoff spoke up. "Yes, young man?" The doctor said. "I'm a very close friend of Gavin Free's. Umm. I'm his boss and he also lives with me.. The nurses won't tell me or my friend Michael Jones anything about his condition.. Is he okay? Is he at least alive?" Geoff said hoping for the best but preparing for the worst._

_ The doctor gave a stern face. "Follow me.." He said and walked down the hall way.  
Silently they walked to the elevator and entered it and went to the 5th level. "He's in the ICU." The doctor said as he swiped his card to be let inside. "Me and my brother, Doctor Taylor are his supervisors.. We normally don't let people in this part of the ICU..." The doctor who then said his name was Doctor Andrew. "Thank you so much, Doctor." Geoff said as they stopped in front of a door. Geoff took a deep breath as the doctor opened the door. He stepped in and opened the door all of the way so Geoff could step in. The doctor walked into the room and slid the curtain open. Geoff gasped and placed his hands over his mouth. "He's lucky he's not dead.." The doctor said as he checked his stats. Gavin had a breathing tube and all sorts of monitors and needles in him. "He has a serious concussion.. He's in a coma, we don't know for sure if he's going to make it out or not.. Right now he's looking pretty good.. Like I said.. He could be dead.." The doctor shook his head as he patted Gavin on his bruised hand. "He should be able to hear you... Would you like to say anything? I can step outside.." "Oh, Doctor that would be great." Geoff said as he walked to the side of the hospital bed. He held Gavin's hand as the doctor left. "Gavin, if you can hear me.. I'm so sorry this has happened.. Michael is a mess right now because he fells like he's done this to you... We're all here for you, Gavin.." Geoff said as he squeezed his best friends hand. "I hope you come out of this.. We'd all be lost without you.." He said as he stepped away from the bed and sniffed as his eyes started to sting. "We love you, Gavin.." Geoff said before finally leaving the room.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Michael got patched up and made sure there was no further life threatening injuries. Gavin still remanded in the ICU, but was now open to visitors, but only family and close friends. Michael hasn't left his side yet. One Sunday morning Geoff came back. "Hey.." He said as he sat next to Michael and put his arm around him. "Hey." Michael spoke back weakly. "Are you going to go home any time soon?" Geoff asked. "No, I'm not planning on it either.. It's my fault he's in here." Michael said, his bottom lip quivering. "No it's no, Michael.." Geoff tried to argue. Michael looked at Geoff with water filled eyes. "You don't know what happened.. You weren't there.." Michael said as a lonesome tear trailed down his face._  
_ No one understood what was wrong with Michael. It was proved that it wasn't his fault. It was all in his head. Why was he making all of this up? He was destroying himself. A couple of days progressed, Gavin made no sign of getting better. It was Thursday now and Michael had only left when the nurses had to force him out when they had to change the bedding._  
_ It was around six o'clock and Ray came in. "Hey man.." Hey said as he patted the older man's back. Michael looked at him with dark eyes. His hair which was usually fiery, ginger curls, was dull, colourless waves. "Hi," His answers were short, cold, soft. "Yeah man um... I just came by to see if you wanted to come with me to get something to eat." Michael lifted his head and inhaled deeply. "I can't leave, Gavin. What if he wakes up?" He said as he looked at Gavin. _  
_ "That won't be any time soon." A voice said as the door opened. "Doctor Andrew." Michael stood up along Ray. "Men," The doctor nodded. "Mr. Jones I've come to talk to you," He paused and smiled. "If you don't mind." "Not at all, Doctor." Michael said as he shifted his weight uneasily. "Son, I want you to go home." The doctor said bluntly. "I'm being straight forward with this. If he IS going to come out of this coma, which it is indeed a coma, it's not gonna be for a while." The doctors tone was low and sharp. "But is he? Y'know... Going to make it?" Michael asked as he felt tears line his eyes. _  
_ "Most likely, but only God knows what is going to happen at this current moment." The doctor sighed as he folded his hands up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but at least he's not dead." He said before nodding. Michael was still, quiet, blank. "Ray..." Michael whispered as tears fell down his face before breaking out into a full sob. "Take me home." _

_Ray sat with Michael in Michael's apartment and comforted the sobbing man. "He's not going to make it and it's my fault." He cried deeply as Ray rubbed his back. "Michael, Chill the hell out." Ray said as he tried his damnest to calm the boy down. Ray groaned loudly and stood up, walking to the kitchen._  
_ He pulled out his phone and called Geoff. _  
_"Hello?" Geoff answered._  
_"Dude, I know it's late and all but.." Ray started as he looked at his watch that shined '8:53' "Can you help me? Michael won't eat and he won't stop crying.." Ray said as he leaned on the kitchen counter. There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Yeah... I'll be over soon.." Geoff said as he hung up the phone._

_The next two hours consisted of three things. Michael throwing up from crying so much, Ray screaming at Michael, and Geoff threatening to call an EMT._  
_ Geoff got to Michael's Apartment about 9:15. He walked in with a two 24 cases of beer, and a backpack. He let himself into the apartment and locked it. He sat the boxes of beer on the kitchen counter and threw his backpack beside the couch. Ray stood and looked at him. They shared sad glances. _  
_ "Where is he?" Geoff asked as he took his jacket off and tossed it on the couch. "He locked himself in the bathroom." Ray said with a smartassed attitude. Geoff glared at Ray. "What did you do?" He accused. "Well excuse me.." Ray turned his nose up. "I tried to get him to calm down. He started to freak out even more. I didn't know what to do so I was panic screaming." Ray sighed. "He started coughing and ran to the bathroom.. I was so ready to give up man.." He shook his head and looked back at Geoff. "Thank's for coming, man." _  
_Michael came out of the bathroom and he was a pale blue. "Michael." Geoff said as he swooped into help. He caught Michael who was cold. He wasn't crying anymore. He just, breathed softly. Ever so lightly.._

_Michael coughed and the colour returned into his skin. He coughed again as new air filled his lungs. "Michael.." Geoff said as he sat Michael on the couch and then sat beside him. "Dude you gotta calm down.." Geoff said as he comforted the man. "Ray, get me a beer." Geoff grunted. "Make that two__,__ actually.." He said and looked up with a smile but he had sad eyes. _  
_ Ray sat the two beers on the table in front of the men. Geoff grabbed one of the beers and opened it up. "Drink." Geoff commanded as he handed the beer to Michael. Michael let out a weak whimper and took the beer willingly. As Michael was drinking the beer quite quickly Geoff let out a small, breathy, chuckle. "Help yourself, Ray." He said. _  
_ About an hour passed, 32 out of 48 of the beers were gone. The majority of them went to Michael. He was looking actually quite happy. They were watching some movie they found on Netflix. Nothing too feely so Michael wouldn't fall into another feelhole. _  
_ The movie ended and it was about 12:45. The men were sitting around finishing up the last beers and Michael was just sitting quietly. Geoff watched him, pretty proud that he has calmed the man down. Geoff saw him sway a bit and then their eyes met._  
_ "May I g-go to the b-bathroom?" He slurred. Tired, Dark eyes, shined for a split second. "It's your own damn house, man." Geoff laughed. "I don't care!" He laughed some more. Ray joined in on the giggle. Michael flashed what looked like a smile. He rose from the couch and wobbled a bit. He regained his footing and made his way to the bathroom._  
_Michael was in the bathroom for maybe 5 minutes before there was a screech that tore through the house. It came from the bathroom, Geoff was up and attached to the bathroom door before Ray could blink. "Michael, open. This. Door." Geoff demanded, but the only thing he could here was the muffled cry's of Michael. "If you do not open this God damned door, I will kick it in, Michael Jones.." Geoff yelled as he took a few steps back. There was no response. "Alright, Michael!" Geoff yelled again as he threw himself at the door. The door flew open and the sight was not as bad as Geoff thought but it was still pretty depressing._  
_ Michael stood there at the sink, red eyed from crying, hair a mess from pulling at it, There was a bottle of proscription Anti-Depressants on the counter and little blue pills scattered about the bathroom. "MICHAEL." Geoff said as he took Michael. Placing both hands on his shoulders he looked at Michael through the mirror. "How many have you taken.." Geoff said looking Michael right in the eyes. Michael broke into a sob and lifted up both of his hands, that were in fists. He opened his hands and there was about 36 pills all together. "How many have you taken!?" Geoff repeated himself. Michael shook his head and let out a silent. "None."_  
_ Geoff pulled Michael out of the bathroom and shoved him onto the couch and made Ray pick up the mess and flush all of them down the toilet. Geoff being Ray's boss, Ray did what he was commanded. Geoff stood in front of Michael. "Do you want to die?" Geoff said as he tapped his foot like an angry mother. "Do you really wanna do that? What the hell do you think that is going to do for you? Do you really think that killing yourself is going to help you?" Geoff flailed and paced. _  
_ Ray returned from cleaning up the bathroom. "Don't you think we should take him to the hospital?" Ray suggested as he leaned on the wall behind the couch. "No," Michael said as he sat up a bit. "I don't want to go to the hospital.." He said. "Oh? Because I WILL call an ambulance, Michael." Geoff growled. "Please don't.. I promise I won't move for the rest of the night." Michael said as he looked up at Geoff. "I'm sleeping in the bathtub." Geoff said bluntly. "Ray you sleep in front of the couch, Michael you sleep on the couch. Michael Jones if you move tonight I will know and if you try anything like that I will personally kill you, do you understand me?" Geoff said as he bent down a bit to be eye level with Michael. "Yes sir.." He whispered._


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were slow and painful. Geoff called the hospital everyday to get updated about Gavin's wellbeing. Michael stayed with Geoff because of all the things that happened the few days prior.  
On a Tuesday morning, Geoff woke to a phone call. "Nuuu hello?" He said to the phone. "Yes, Mr. Ramsay? This is Dr. Andrew," He paused. "I would like you to come in and discuss a few things with me." He said. Worry leaked from his pores and he agreed. "Do I need to bring Michael?" Geoff asked. He heard the doctor sigh from the other end. "If you can control him."  
Geoff and Michael went to the hospital. Not a word was said the whole time. They arrived at the hospital and went straight to the ICU. They waited the longest 10 minutes they ever waited. The doctor came out with a clip board and spotted the two men. "Gentlemen." The doctor greeted. "Evening." Geoff said, forcing a smile. The doctor sat and looked into the eyes of the two men that were in front of him.  
"Gavin... Has been here for a week." The doctor started. "He has no sign of waking up." He swallowed. "We're giving him a -" "Doctor!" A nurse screamed as she ran into the waiting room. "You're needed!" She was quick and rushed. "Excuse me, gentlemen." The doctor excused himself.  
Thirty minutes passed and the doctor never came back. Michael stood and looked at Geoff. "I want to go home." He said as he sighed a bit. "Well.. I was going to wait for the doctor even if I have to wait forever." Geoff bit his lip. "Do you really wanna go home?" He asked. Michael took a deep breath before nodding. "Do you want me to call Ray and see if he can pick you up? Because you know as well as I do that you are NOT getting the car by yourself." Geoff said as he raised his eyebrows. Michael blinked slowly. "Okay.. You can call him."  
About an hour passed, Michael had left with Ray and Geoff sat in the waiting room. The doctor reappeared and bowed his head. "I do apologize for that." "It's okay, Doctor.. What did you need to discuss?" The doctors face looked puzzled before he opened his mouth to talk. "We honestly don't know if Gavin is going to wake up," He paused "We took an MRI of his brain, he has massive swelling. If he doesn't wake up in the next week." The doctor swallowed and took a deep breath. "We have to take him off life support."  
Geoff felt a strange feeling come over him. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" The doctor cleared his throat and took another deep breath. "If Mr. Free hasn't made any improvement in the next week. We have to take him off life support."  
The words that were just spoken consumed the air around the two men. Geoff was completely blank, he had no idea what to think or say. "Take.. Him off.. Life support.." He whispered to himself.. "Am I allowed to see him?" Geoff asked. "Sure, come on." The doctor stood up along with Geoff and headed back into the ICU.  
The ICU was colder than normal, it was quiet too. The sounds of a faint heart monitor and a breathing machine is the only thing that rang in Geoff's ears. The two men stopped in front of the door. "I'll let you be alone for a moment." The doctor nodded before vanishing down a hallway. Geoff took a deep breath and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
It was the same sight, different day. Gavin laid soundly in a hospital bed, IV in his arm, Breathing tube, heart monitor. Gavin sat in the chair and looked at his buddy. "I don't know if you can hear me.." Geoff said as he sighed. "We miss you, Gav. Michael's gone crazy. Our fans miss you. It's not the same without you." Geoff looked up at the ceiling and folded his hands prayer.  
"God, I know I don't come to you often. But I just want to ask you if you'd please help my friend. Please just bless us and him. We all love him and we all hope for the best." Geoff paused. "And please help, Michael. I think he needs it more than anyone else.. Amen." Geoff opened his eyes and they fell on Gavin's chest. "W-what..?" Geoff said studying harder. "Is.. He breathing?" Geoff shook his head. "I'm just going crazy.." He sighed and stood up. "Love you, Gavin." He said as he bowed his head and left.  
The next morning came, and Geoff prepared himself for what he had to do. He got to work late to make sure everyone was there. He called everyone into the kitchen and he braced himself. Once everyone gathered, Geoff began. "I went to the hospital yesterday.." Geoff swallowed. "The doctor told me.." He paused. "That if Gavin doesn't make any sign of recovering.. They have to take him off life support.." A few gasps filled the air. Geoff looked around the room. People had their heads down, mouths covered, Barbra started to weep so Lindsay took her to the bathroom. The room was a scary quiet. A few more people left and there was loud crying coming from all different rooms. Geoff sighed and looked at Ray who shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was cold compared to a normal Austin day. The office seemed gray, but there was a spark somewhere that still kept the atmosphere alive so no one would feel the pain of what was currently going on. No one needed that. Geoff came in early and was sitting in one of the Lobbies chairs. Burnie and a handful of the staff were already here, working on late projects and whatnot. Barb sat behind her desk, sipping coffee and eating a banana. She met Geoff's eyes and smiled. "It's gonna be okay." She paused as she sat her coffee down along with the banana, "I know that we're going to make it through, along with everyone else." She smiled before she winked and went to check her Email.  
A little more time passed and it was 10:28 AM, Geoff still sat anxiously in the lobby, chewing on finger nails and begging god for Alcohol. God, Sweet, sweet, numbing, Alcohol. Geoff caught himself thinking of the substance more than lately, but he just simply laughs and realizes he constantly drinks anyway.  
Geoff had his head down and his fingers linked behind his head. The ding of a door broke his blank thoughts. He sat up and stretched then looked up at the cause of the bell. Ray smiled as he held the door for Michael who was actually.. Happy? Geoff nearly shit himself when he say Michael smile. Geoff jumped up and screech. "Oh my god, Y-you smiled!" Geoff squealed. Michael laughed and nodded, "Yeah, Ray helped a lot last night."  
"Aww, thanks man," Ray smiled, "Don't mention it, bro." Michael smiled again. Geoff was dumbfounded. He squealed again and hugged Ray. "You're the best, Man!" He cheered. He pulled away and smiled. "Come on, Michael, let's go do stuff." Geoff giggled like a little girl as he pulled Michael away from Ray.  
A few hours passed and everyone seemed extremely enlightened that Michael was happy. Geoff and Ray sat in the AH office while Michael was with Barb and Lindsay, in the kitchen. Geoff eyed Ray, "So, how'd you get him so happy? Did y'all fuck or something?"  
Ray grunted and looked at Geoff, "I'll have you know, we just smoked, drank a few beers and talked." Ray shrugged. "He just let everything out. About how he thinks why it's his fault. About everything, problems between him and past friends, a few things about his childhood.. We just got really close over the night, I think." Ray smirked. "It was pretty cool, to be honest."  
Geoff and Ray continued chatting about a few things here and there. It was quiet in the office, but it was peaceful. Geoff sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Today was better than I thought it was going to be." He chuckled. Ray nodded "Yeah, I was exp-" A screech ripped through the office and the air froze.  
Geoff was up like a spring and bounded to where the screamed seemed to had come from. Which was the Kitchen. The sound of sobbing, and panicked footsteps was all Geoff could hear. He hit the kitchen in a matter of seconds and his eyes scanned the room frantically. He saw Lindsay and Barb crying in the corner and Michael laying on the floor.  
Geoff dropped to his knees next to Michael, who was twitching and shaking violently. "Call the police! Ray! Someone!" Geoff didn't know what to do. His heart raced as he called out to Michael. "Hold in there!"

Paramedics arrived, Michael was loaded up and taken away. Leaving the office to be shatters. Ray left with Michael in the Ambulance and Geoff sat in the floor of the kitchen in tears.  
A few more hours passed and Geoff made his way to the Hospital. He dragged his feet, it seemed to take forever to get there. Lindsay came with him, if it wasn't for her he probably would have just drove to the nearest bar and cried. Lindsay sighed and looked at Geoff, "It could be worse." She spoke softly, her usual excited voice, was low and tired. He shrugged as they both walked into the hospital for the 12th time that week.  
The Doctors were in a meeting, of course, but the nurse let Geoff and Lindsay back to Gavins room. Lindsay stroked Gavin's head and spoke soft wishes for him to get better. Geoff was sitting in a chair once more with his head down and his fingers linked. He was mumbling prayers to any God that was willing to listen.  
One of the doctors entered, Dr. Andrew stood silently. "Gentlemen." He spoke. Geoff rose and shook the man's hand before sitting back down. "How's Michael?" Geoff asked.  
"I'm not here to discuss Mr. Jones, I'm here to tell you that Gavin's health.." The doctor trailed off and he shook his head. "I don't know how it happened. But he showed some sign of him getting better.. But not a lot, his heart pumped by itself, maybe for five seconds." Dr. Andrew shook his head again. "I'm honestly baffled, I guess we can lea-" The doctors words were cut short when A nurse busted into the room and called out to him. "Patient 413 is having another seizure!" His calmed look quickly faded into a worry. "Excuse me." He said and he left.

That night, Geoff dragged himself back to the Hospital. Dr. Taylor was checking out patients when he spotted the tired man. "Welcome back, Mr. Ramsey." He said with a small smirk. Geoff cocked an eyebrow, "May I know about, Michael?" Geoff sighed.  
The doctors smirk crawled into a smile. "Yes," He replied. Geoff's heart leaped, he gasped and smiled. "Come, follow me." The doctor said holding the ICU door open.  
Geoff stood outside of room 101, Dr. Taylor stood in front of him. "Michael is awake.. We don't know how, but he is." Dr. Taylor shrugged "Honestly, I am so confused, I've been thinking of retiring early." He chuckled. "Just go in and be gentle. We don't know what's going to happen next. Oh, and be careful, We've given him some Sedative, He's saying a few things but just brushem' off. I'll check on you later." He nodded and went on his way.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. Michael was sitting up and playing with his phone. He looked up at Geoff and smiled. "Well hey, buddy!" Geoff smiled and sighed. "Michael." Geoff rushed and hugged the man in bed. "How do you feel?" Geoff asked. "Well, except for that these pills they have me on have me prettty high, I'd say good." Michael nodded. "I'm really sorry about all of this, is everyone okay?" He asked. "Well, except for Lindsay being scared out of her mind, I'd say yeah." Geoff laughed. "What happened?" He asked.  
Michael stared off a little. "I remember talking to Lindsay about Gavin, and how she hopped he'd get better soon because he knows how to make good coffee. I remember me laughing and replying something and then hitting the ground." Michael swallowed and sat back. "I saw a light, Geoff.." Michael spoke softly. Geoff cocked an eyebrow and leaned in. "I heard Gavin's voice. I could have sworn he was there. I was there, we were both talking, and hugging, and talking about all that's happened since Gavin's been gone. It was like a dream.." Michael trailed off.  
Geoff seen this and just brushed the whole thing off. I mean, the doctor did say that he was on Meds.  
Geoff stood up. "Did they mention letting you out anytime soon?" Michael replied, "They said they wanted to hold me for a few days, but if everything goes better, they'll think about tomorrow night." Michael smiled. "That's great. Want me to come up here, first thing in the morning?" Geoff asked. "That's up to you, man." Michael shrugged. "Alright, man." Geoff nodded as he walked to the door. "And one more thing, Geoff." Michael said, Geoff looked back and raised an eyebrow. "I swear, Gavin is in me."  
Geoff shook his head. "Okay, Michael."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was horrible. Well, kinda.

Going to bed at 3:20 AM, Geoff needed to get up in 4 hours and he was just ready to quit.  
He would lay in bed for hours, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what's going to happen at any second. Would he get another phone call at 4 in the morning? He never knew anymore and it had only been about a week.  
His eyes closed, and what only seemed like seconds later, his alarm clock went off. "Crap." He sat up in bed and hit the 'off' button on the clock. He took a deep breath but before he could let it out the phone rang. "I swear to God." He said before he took another deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello." He grunted and sighed. "Hey, you can stay home if you want to." A man on the other end said. "Oh, Burnie. Thank you." Geoff sighed again as a small chuckle escaped. "Actually. You can take a week or two off. Paid leave." Burnie said. "Jesus Christ, Burnie. I.. I don't know what to say. I want to.. I don't even know. Burnie. Oh my god." Geoff didn't know what to say he just babbled . He was expecting that Burnie would let him off anyway but he was just actually overwhelmed with something actually being positive in his current events. He felt a tear but quickly wiped it away when the door of the bedroom opened and in walked Griffin, Geoff's wife. She smiled and walked on gentle feet over to Geoff and handed him a cup of coffee.  
"Baby did you hear?" Geoff said, his voice cracking a bit. "What? The false pregnancy test or the 2 weeks you get to stay home with me?" She smiled as she sat on the bed next to him.  
"Yeah man, Just stay with them. That's all I ask." Burnie said before sighing. "I got shit to do man, I'll talk to you later. Luck." Burnie said before hanging up. Geoff smiled. "Damn. Wait.. False Pregnancy test?"

The day passed on as slowly as possible. Geoff decided to stay up after getting woken up. Griffin stayed in bed, Geoff went and washed up, made more coffee, checked the news and such. He was sitting at the kitchen table when he laughed a bit. Staring down into his coffee cup he thought of this past week, "It all started with Michael giving Gavin a ride home from work," Geoff sighed, "Then the wreck, Gavin's in a coma.. Michael was hurt, a broken arm but that's it.. Then he was depressed, suicidal, insane.." His voice trailed. The tone made it sound like he was reading a dark, sad story, but no, all of this was true. "Michael got better for a day, Work was good, then the seizure.." He had to catch his breath again before continuing, "Now Michael's in the hospital along with Gavin. I'm sitting in my kitchen while my life falls apart, and it's not even my problem." He laughed a bit. "I could walk away from this whole thing..." He stared at his somewhat reflection in the window. "I know better than that." He shook his head before standing up and sighed, walking to the front door and grabbed his keys and leaving.  
After arriving at the hospital, Geoff, sat in the waiting room of the 5th floor, scrolling through his Twitter feed, looking at all of the 'get well soon' posts. He sighed before looking up at the opening door of the ICU "Mr. Ramsey." A ginger nurse nodded as she opened the door for him. "Come in, Dr. Andrew has some news." Her tone frightened him. "Yes ma'am." He said before slipping in.  
The hallways were quiet today, but Geoff didn't question it. They passed Michaels room and Geoff stopped, but the nurse kept going. He hesitated till the nurse stopped and looked back. "This way, sir." She smiled. He bit his tongue, looked at the door, and followed the nurse.  
They came to a nurses station and then to a closed door. The nurse knocked and opened the door "Mr. Ramsey is here."  
They mumbled something back and forth before the nurse left and the doctor came to the door.  
"Mr. Ramsey! Come in." The doctor put on some sort of grin you couldn't really see through a grey beard.  
Geoff stepped in the small office and sat in one of the two chairs. The doctor closed the door and sat in his own.  
"Mr. Ramsey. Thank you for coming in." Dr. Andrew smiled.  
"Dr. Taylor will be joining us later but for right now I would like to discuss your friend, Mr. Jones."  
"Yes, Michael, what about him?" Geoff swallowed. "How was he before the seizure?" Dr. Andrew clicked a pen and pulled over the pad of paper on his desk. "Any... History of health issues?"  
Geoff sat there. How was he supposed to know? "N-Not for the years I've known him.. I mean he had anger issues, but no one took them seriously." He shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I-Is he okay?" Geoff asked, before the doctor could respond, there was a knock at the door and it was Dr. Taylor. "Andrew, Geoff." He said as he adjusted his glasses. He sat in the chair next to Geoff. "Sorry I'm late, I was checking in with Mr. Free." He said before running a hand through his salt'n'pepper hair. "He took a breath of his own this morning. My nurses almost thought he was a zombie."  
"Taylor, I think you should speak a little more appropriate." Dr. Andrew cleared his throat. The doctors locked eyes for a few seconds before Dr. Taylor spoke again, "As I was saying. We have no idea how he's doing this. The MRI showed nothing. We don't even know why he's in a coma, but he is."  
Dr. Andrew sighed, "What Taylor's trying to say is... We don't know what's wrong with, Mr. Free."  
Geoff stared at the two doctors in front of him. "You don't know what's wrong with Gavin?" He asked.  
"Well... We're still getting results of tests.." Taylor glanced at Andrew. "We'll have an answer in 24 to 48 hours."  
Dr. Andrews eyes grew to saucers, Geoff cocked an eyebrow at the 'confident' doctor.  
"Okay.. 24 hours.." Geoff sighed. "But can I at least see one of them? Is Michael even awake? You said something about him breathing?" Geoff got a bit annoyed.  
"Yes! Yes! You can see, Mr. Jones. Please, come!" Dr. Andrew jumped up and exited his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Geoff stepped into the room, alone with Michael. "Bro!" Geoff sighed happily when he saw that Michael was alert. "Geoff!" Michael beamed, "Hey, How are you?" Geoff asked as he sat in the chair next to Michaels bed. "Well, a lot has happened lately. They gave me new meds, I've had 4 more seizures." Michael sighed and crossed his legs. "Why so many? Have doctors said anything?" Geoff asked, Michael shrugged, "They said they have no idea why I'm having seizures. They said the same thing about Gavin and his coma.. There's nothing wrong, but it's still happening." He bit his lip. "But, whatever. I really wanna come home. But I feel safe here." Michael shrugged, Geoff nodded and sighed, "Alright man. Do you need anything?" He asked, Michael thought for a moment. "Geoff, Remember the other day.. I said that.. When I had my moments.. I saw Gavin? I spoke to him and everything...? That happened again.. Even if you don't believe me.. I just want you to know." Michael said, swallowing and sitting up a bit more.  
Geoff hesitated, "M-Michael? Could.. You tell me what you see? Like... When you have your moments?" He said as he slid himself to the edge of his chair in interest. Michael thought for a moment, "Well," he began, "I usually feel it coming on then it fades away, then like a couple of minutes it hits me dead on. I black out, I'm down. I don't remember anything real after that. Then.. I'm usually in a white room.. And there's Gavin." Michael took a keep breathe, his eyes locked on a random object in the room. "He's scared, panicked, but he can't speak, or I can't hear.. I don't know. He's always trying to take me somewhere, I don't want to go.. I'm too scared, I..." Michael stopped again, tears formed in his eyes and he sighed, "I always come back to life when Gavin starts crying. I'm too afraid to go with him.. Something tells me I should but then.. I don't want to see where he's taking me." Michael laid back in the hospital bed.  
"Michael.." Geoff started, unknowing where to speak, "I.. I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He said, "Have you told the doctors?" He asked. Michael blinked, "The last time I did. All I remember was the doctor looking at me and looking at his nurse and telling her to give me more dope." He shrugged.  
Geoff was outraged but kept it to himself. "I'll get you a lawyer." Geoff said, "But-" Michael whined, "No, I don't care. I'm getting you and Gavin a lawyer." He said before standing up and walking to the door. "Good bye Michael.. I hope you have a pleasant day.. I love you and junk bro." He said before leaving.  
Geoff was back at RT headquarters, sitting in Burnie's office along with Gus. "Geoff, why are you here? I thought I told you, you can take the rest of the week off.' Burnie said, "I know, I know, but I just came back from the hospital." Geoff said as he straightened himself, "Michael claims to... See... Gavin while his seizures are happening." He said, Burnie narrowed his eyes, "Go on."  
"Well, he said that he's in a room, and Gavin is struggling, panicking, trying to get Michael to come with him." Geoff shook his head, "Michael won't go with him." He shook his head harder. "Then he said when he told the doctors he was seeing shit like that they only doped him up more. It pisses me off." He sighed. Burnie nodded, "Sounds like a serious problem," He sighed, Gus stayed silent through the whole 'meeting'.  
Geoff returned home, his head in his hands. The house was silent. Griffin was picking up Millie from school. His thoughts pounded into a headache, He stared down into a glass of scotch and sighed. Running his hands down his face and looking at the clock on the wall. '1:25' it shown. Geoff sighed again as he leaned back and thought, "It's going to be like this every day." He said as he inhaled sharply before standing up and finishing his glass of scotch. He put the glass in the sink before picking up the whole bottle and carrying it off to the living room with him. He grunted and groaned as his bones ached, "It's not even the first day and I already want to die." He sighed once more before flipping on the TV and skipping channels, drinking straight from the bottle of scotch.

_My surroundings went black again, it's cold, they always keep it freezing in this bloody hospital room. I saw Michael again today, that was nice. I still don't understand why he won't come with me to see this cool rock I found. It looks like it's made of glitter but it weighs a ton! I want help moving it but he seems.. Afraid of me.. I don't even know what's going on anymore. I was alone and then he appeared, but I only see him a couple of times a day. I wish we could spend more time with each other. Ever since the light went out, it's been dark here. Nothing much happens, I can't remember much. All I know is that Michael comes and I get so happy it's like... My heart beats faster, stronger, He gives me breath instead of taking it away. He's wonderful, he's my boi, that's why._

Dr. Andrew was checking Gavin's stats, he mumbled things and checked Gavins pulse, breathing, heart monitor. Out of the corner of his eye, Dr. Andrew saw something move.. It was Gavin! Gavin's finger twitched but he blew it off as a little dust in his eye. This boy was brain dead. There was no coming back from where he is. Dr. Andrew laughed and hung the clipboard back up and exited the room.

Dr. Taylor sat in Michaels room, talking to him, asking how he was and if he needed anything. In midsentence, Michaels eyes grew glossy. His head hit the pillow and into another seizure he fell. Deep. Dr. Taylor knew better than to try to assist a seizure. The seizure was the longest Michael's ever had. It lasted three minutes and fourteen seconds. Michael was unconscious for the rest of the night. When Dr. Taylor gave Michael some more sleeping meds to help him though the night, he left. As he closed the door he was met with two nurses who looked very frightened, "Patient Free?! The one in the coma!? Just spoke! He was.. W-what was it..? Mi-cool?" Or something like that. Dr. Taylors jaw dropped slightly. "You're kidding." He said as he stood there in shock. "No, but when we checked his vitals, there was no brain activity, Nothing." The second nurse sighed. "Alright, then, carry on. Leave Mr. Free to me." Dr. Taylor spoke before bowing his head and leaving for his office.


End file.
